


Next Time, Cowboy.

by lucipherer (mysticstargirl)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, Whoop Whoop, getaway driver dan, i couldnt think of a good vigilante name oops, the chemistry is instantaneous, vigilante phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticstargirl/pseuds/lucipherer
Summary: “I just hit you with my car and you’re flirting with me.”Dan is a getaway driver and Phil is a vigilante.





	Next Time, Cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb

Dan had really, _really_ not been planning to get mixed up in this.  
  
And yet, here he was.  
  
He bites down on several curses as he takes another heart-stoppingly sharp turn, throwing off the big black motorbike on his tail- and ends up at a dead end.  
  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," He chants, eyes moving quickly as he looks for a way out- but the only way he can see is backing out, and--  
  
"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The idiot in the black masks screams beside him, very nearly yelling Dan's ear off.  
  
Dan turns to glower at him.  
  
"You're the one who forgot to mention that you fucking stole from-- from fucking--" Dan can't even put into words how much of a fucking _moron_ this _asshole_ next to him is, and just takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Look, just shut the fuck up, and you'll get your money's worth, alright?"  
  
The dumbass quiets, then settles into the seat nervously, glancing frantically behind them.  
  
"He's getting up! HE'S GETTING UP!" He screeches, and Dan scowls, fingers tightening around the steering wheel.  
  
"Shut. The fuck. Up." Dan growls, squeezing his eyes shut, jaw tight as he tries to think. "One more word out of you and I'll fucking leave your ass here, payment or not."  
  
That shuts the thief up quick.  
  
"Alright, cover important things." He says, and the man next to him barely manages one confused move before Dan _slams_ his foot into the accelerator, throwing the car into reverse.  
  
The thug in the passenger seat screams as Dan backs the car violently out of the alleyway, very nearly mowing down everything on the opposite side of the street as he does so- and he hears the violent rev of the motorbike behind him as he takes off again.  
  
"Alright, sugar, let's see what you can do." He mutters, and spins the wheel.  
  
He can see the terror in the eyes of the man beside him, as well as the shock on the vigilante's face as he races straight towards the motorbike chasing him.  
  
The hero just barely manages to dodge as the car roars past, turning just in time to shoot his grappling gun- it buries itself right into the top of the car.  
  
Nighteye is flung right off the bike with the force- just as Dan had hoped, and he slams on the break, turns sharply, and begins racing again- The vigilante attached to the car is flying straight towards their windshield.  
  
He narrows his eyes as he watches the man move wildly back and forth across the road as he's pulled along, but he chalks it up to the man just being flung around by the force of the car.  
  
"What the fuck what the fuck what the--" Dan rolls his eyes when the man who hired him begins babbling in fear, and turns the car so that the man will safely hit the passenger side car top and be able to slide off. He's hired help, not a murderer, and _especially_ not a fan of hit-and-runs.  
  
There's a heavy thump as Nighteye's body hits the car, then a rumble as he rolls over it and flies right off.  
  
"What the--" Dan's heart drops in his chest when he suddenly feels the car lurch, spinning on the driver side wheel and being tugged by some force to a screeching stop. The smell of burning metal and rubber fill his nose as he narrows his eyes, the car rolling dangerously back and forth as it finally is forced to stop.  
  
The vigilante grins at him widely from where he's standing, and Dan follows the line hooked from the front hood of the car to…  
  
"Oh, _motherfucker_." He whispers, eyes wide. "You _clever motherfucker_."  
  
The grappling gun has been crossed across the street over and over, from light pole to fire hydrant to light pole again, criss-crossing across the street and anchoring the car into place.  
  
"I hired you to get me out of this!" The man beside him shrieks.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were stealing from fucking _Nighteye_ , you fucking _moron_!"  
  
Dan snarls, and then he lets out a breath, turning to stare at the man now walking towards them. He's limping just slightly, holding himself just awkwardly enough that you wouldn't notice he was wounded unless you were looking for the signs.  
  
"I'm not fucking paying you. This is your problem now!" The thief snaps, and he grabs his bag, opening the door. He makes a mad dash for it, in the opposite direction of the hero approaching them.  
  
Dan rolls his eyes but he doesn't move- and sure enough, the running thief is captured in a net and falls roughly onto the asphalt, screaming.  
  
"He's kind of an idiot, isn't he?" Nighteye says quietly, as he pulls open the door on Dan's side.  
  
"Yeah, kinda." Dan responds, unbuckling his seat belt and turning, letting his legs stick out of the car. "Fucker wasn't even gonna pay me, probably."  
  
The vigilante now stands right in front of Dan, staring down at him in the car.  
  
"For such a pretty face you sure know how to drive." The man says first, and his lips quirk up into a grin.  
  
"I just hit you with a car and you're flirting with me."    
  
"Would you like me to detain you instead?"  
  
"Keep flirting."  
  
The other man is full-on smiling now, eyes crinkled with mirth behind his mask.  
  
Something about the grin is _deeply_ charming, and Dan is immediately drawn to him.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone drive like you do." Nighteye says, lifting his chin. "It was very impressive."  
  
"So was that fancy cowboy move you pulled back there." The getaway driver lobs back, glancing towards the carefully laid rope trap in the street.  
  
There's another beat of silence, both men staring at each other.  
  
"So once I throw that asshole that tried to stiff you to the cops, how's about you and me grab a drink? Some dinner?"  
  
"You and I." Dan says, but he's grinning too, and he reaches up to brush his hair out of his face.  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
There's a beat of silence, and then the driver stands, stepping out of the car. Nighteye takes a step back to give him room, still watching him expectantly.  
  
"Not a no." Dan murmurs, stepping close, dropping his eyes to the man's lips and smiling.  
  
"But not a yes?" The vigilante breathes softly, and Dan can see from this close that his eyes are bright blue and clear as day.  
  
"More like…" He pulls even closer, so close he can feel the warmth of his skin radiating off him. "A rain check."  
  
And then Nighteye barely has time to take another breath before Dan shoves his chest, eyes glinting with mischief as he dangles the keys to his motorbike in the air, before taking off- it takes him half a second to put his leg over the bike and start it up.  
  
Dan winks, grinning widely at the startled look on the masked man's face.  
  
"Next time, cowboy." He murmurs, and he blows him a kiss.  
  
The vigilante stands there, shocked, as Dan rides off into the night on his bike.  
  
It doesn't take the driver long to disappear, wielding the motorbike like it's something he's done his whole life.  
  
Phil stands in the middle of the street, a wrecked car and a writhing, whimpering man in a net behind him, as he stares at the place where Dan disappeared for a few more moments.  
  
"Wow." He says, out loud, and he can feel that he's grinning like an idiot, can feel the warmth in his cheeks.  
  
_Next time._ Phil thinks, turning towards the man in the net, pulling out the ropes he would use to tie him up for the police to come collect.  
  
Dan feels the wind against his face and the thrum of the engine beneath his hands as he streaks away from the scene, and he smiles, thinking of blue eyes and a dimpled smile.  
  
_Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this useless piece of garbage lol


End file.
